kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"A Splash Party Please"
"Kids World's Adventures of A Splash Party, Please" is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the kids and the rest of their friends have planned a picnic and Barney's invited. After enjoying some healthy food, the kids have fun with bubbles. Baby Bop arrives and a "Splash Party" ensues, incorporating all sorts of water activities. The kids show they know their manners by being polite and courteous to one another. Educational Theme: Manners and Fun with Water. Stories: None Cast * Barney * Baby Bop (cameo) * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Tina * Robert * Kristen * Ashely * Alissa * Michael * Derek * Tina * Min * Kathy * Tosha * Luci * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * Earl Sinclair * Fran Sinclair * Robbie Sinclair * Charlene Sinclair * Baby Sinclair * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Taking Turns (Remix) (crossover) # Swingin' up to the Stars # Please and Thank You (seasons 3, 6 and 8 style) (Remix) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (seasons 3, 6 and 8 style) (Remix) # I Try To Be Polite # Good Manners (Remix) # Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor? # Splashin' in the Bath (Remix) # Three Little Fishes (seasons 3 style) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) International Edits * The part of the tug of war scene was edited down, the songs "I Try To Be Polite" and "Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor?" weren't sung and the kids pretending to shave was undeleted. Trivia * This is the seventh time where time lapse is used, where Derek was racing in a sack race. * Barney manages to mess up his magic by giving the kids winter clothes, instead of their normal outfits. This very situation happened in Waiting for Santa (with The Barney Shake), but in reverse (Summer clothes, instead of winter clothes). * This group (Tina, Michael, Derek, and Min) also appeared in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Goes To The Winter! in which Min's hairstyle is also in. None of them appeared in the next episode, Carnival of Numbers, but they also appeared in The Exercise Circus! (with Luci and Tosha). * This is the thirteenth time Barney, the kids and the rest of the team sing the entire "I Love You" song together. * At the end of this episode, a bubble is seen while landing on Barney as a toy dinosaur and pops while he winks. * Michael wears the same shirt in I Just Love Bugs and Goes To The Winter!. * Derek wears the same shirt in Happy Birthday, Barney! and Goes To The Winter!. * Michael wears the same winter clothes in Goes To The Winter!. * Derek wears the same winter clothes in Goes To The Winter!. * Tina wears the same winter clothes in Goes To The Winter!. * Min wears the same winter clothes in Goes To The Winter!. * Michael, Derek, Tina, and Min wears the same winter clothes in "Goes To The Winter!" Barney wears the same earmuffs and scarves. * A Promo the Barney Doll Comes to Life in "Goes To The Winter!". Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_A_Splash_Party_Please.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART